Winter Camp 2016
Winter Camp 2016 is an event that was added in the Winter Camp 2016 (Update) This event features 4 trials, along with random chances to drop a "present" with various items when a player dies. This event is currently EXPIRED. Wintercamppppppp.jpeg|Winter Camp 2016. IMG_3721.PNG|It'll even tell you at the end who you received the gold from the present!! IMG_3961.PNG|You can even receive the gold FROM YOURSELF from the "presents" that you spawned when you died! IMG_3957.PNG|A little closer look at a "dropped" present! IMG_4038.PNG|You can also pick up the presents in Missions as well! |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Trial 1- Shooting Trial This trial requires you to get long range kills, headshots, or a combination of both to progress through the event. Although the "recommended" weapons are Sniper Rifle and Anti Material Sniper, you can actually use other weapons to compete this trial, as long as you can get kills according to the description: * Long-Range Kills: 1 Gold Medal. * Headshots: 3 Gold Medals. * Long-Range Headshots: 10 Gold Medals. (Note: This trial happens in Team Vs) Trial 2- Handball Trial This trial requires getting kills using the recommended thrown explosive gadgets in order to progress: * Elf Grenade * Super Grenades * Ultra Grenade * Energy Grenade * Shockwave Grenade * Holiday Candy * Halloween Grenade * Explosive Candy Trial 3- Weightlifting Trial This trial requires you to collect gold coins using the recommended Heavy Weapons in Multiplayer (Free For All) in order to progress in the tier: * Flare Gun MK3 * Triple Barrel Gatling * Heavy Shatterer * Siege Cannon * Heavy Machine Gun For every kill you get with any of the recommended weapons, you'll receive 1 gold medal, while getting 3 kills in a row will award you with 3 Gold medals, and getting a 5 kills in a row will award you with 10 Gold medals! Trial 4- Medal Trial For this trial, the goal is to acquire as many medals as you can (or in the least, get as many points as you can) in Multiplayer (Free For All) The recommended weapons are: * Flare Gun MK3 * Silver Wolf * JP-BEK * Howitzer Gun * Double Barrel Shotgun * Incursion Ram You can actually get medals with ANY weapons, even if they are not included in the recommended list, as long as you get the amount of points required to get the gold medals. Trivia * In Trial 2, the "recommended" weapons DO NOT give you extra points! * In Trial 4, the "recommended" weapons '''DO NOT '''multiply your points or give you any bonus points. * The Triple Barrel Gatling ( ) and the Night Santa's Gear ( ) were on sale during Trial 3. * The Silver Wolf ( ), the Raid Equipment ( ), and the Classic Santa's Gear ( ) were on sale during Trial 4. ** During Trial 2, the Cold Beam Rifle ( ) and the Santa's Gear ( ) was on sale, which prompted many to speculate that DLE would not release these exclusive weapons for free. ** After Trial 4 ended, the Road Warrior Pack ( ) was for sale. * Surprisingly, DLE did not release the Mega Santa's Pack this year. Category:Events Category:2016 Events